notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Forest
Overview Haunted Forest was added in 2018's Notoriety Halloween update. The aim of the mission is to guard a potion while it's brewing, and secure it once done. The heist received some minor changes and additions in 2019's Halloween. You no longer had to guard the brew instead requiring to kill 50 enemies (Collect 50 police souls) to make the potion. Unique voice acting for the narrator's dialogue of this map was also added, along with two new badges 'That Number' and 'Ego Vidi Timui'. Gameplay Haunted forest is a foggy, dark forest with no guards and barely any Citizens. After the narrator saying "Wait.." the police will be notified with the reason of "A spirit summoned the police". Upon going deeper into the forest, there will be an officer with a mask on that has a lot of health. After it's killed, players have to protect a potion that is being brewed. After that, the potion can be taken, (Which is a heavy purple bag) and secure it for $500,000(in normal difficult. Times 2 for the difficulty of hard and so on.) The potion will finish brewing after the police assault, expect double the officers (due to them turning into spirits after death) Walkthrough As spawning beside the van, it is recommended players attempt to sprint to the main objective as quickly as possible; a spirit summoning the police is on a timer and unavoidable. The spirit will call the police regardless of location or timing. Upon following the signs, players will eventually find an extremely high-health police person wearing a shaman-like mask (which acts similarly to a Skulldozer, except for the weapon and mask ) and a cauldron brewing a potion in purple. After the heisters kill the strange cop with the mask, the Narrator tells the heisters to guard that cauldron for a specific timing. It will take about 6 minutes to finish the brewing. After the brewing is done, the narrator will instruct the heister(s) to extract that potion and bring back to the van to secure it and escape. (Important note: there is a cloaker that spawns near the van. If you are solo, he could be a hazard.) Quick Walkthrough * Follow the signs * Kill the police with the mask on * Guard the cauldron while it’s brewing and stay alive * Extract the potion * Secure the potion in the van * Escape! Trivia * This is the second ever map to be Halloween themed. * This marks the only appearance of "The Haunted Forest Guard" and "The Ghost Police". * This Heist may be so far the most impossible Heist to complete on Nightmare. Features This is the only mission that has the officers turn into spirits after death. These spirits have the same health and properties as the original officers (minus transparency), which effectively means that all enemies have doubled health. Badges * Ghost Buster: Complete the Haunted Forest mission * Spooked: Trigger the alarm before the spirit does * Happy Halloween: Complete the Haunted Forest mission during October; unlocks "Spooky" title * That Number: Kill that many ghosts in Haunted Forest * Ego Vidi Timui: Find the secret loot that only comes around in halloween Tip * Be mindful of cloakers as they could knock players out right beside the van * Try to damage the haunted forest guard somewhat and then convert him, because when a police assault comes, he can tank the damage and provide firepower. Bugs * The AI will NOT follow players to the cauldron so just let them be. ** However, this may be the case and if playing solo, an AI may get downed and players will need to revive them or if the players are downed, they may not be in time to revive because they don't follow players to the back. Category:Heists Category:Loud-Only Heists